Otra como tú
by xamortentiax
Summary: “…Mañana, mañana muere lo poco de alma que quedaba en mí. Mañana, mañana se me acabarán las ganas de vivir…”Dr&Hr, Song Fic, One Shot.


"**Otra como tú"**

Por Agatha Black Malfoy 

**M**añana, mañana muere lo poco de alma que queda en mí. Mañana, mañana se acabarán las ganas de vivir.

Y aquí estoy, esperando que me visites por última vez. Lo que más anhelo es quedarme dormido, para así volver a soñar, como todas las noches, que te tengo en mis brazos, que me amas, que me besas, que te hago mía… Solamente mía.

Pero eres mi amiga, y eso nada más. Lamentablemente, mi cobardía no me permitió decirte a tiempo cuánto te amaba, Hermione. ¿Cómo no amarte?. Si gracias a ti aprendí a valorar las cosas que tenía, aprendí a ver la hermosura de cada atardecer, aprendí lo que era amar… Amarte a ti. Pero no lo sabes, y nunca lo sabrás. Llevaré este secreto guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, aunque me esté consumiendo poco a poco. No podría decírtelo, pues sé que él te hace feliz.

Cada momento vivido junto a ti lo llevo grabado a fuego en mi corazón y en mi mente. Sin duda alguna, fueron los momentos más felices en mi vida. Y siempre lo serán; porque mi vida gira en torno a ti. Cada estrella en el cielo lleva tu nombre y cada rosa del jardín tiene tu aroma; porque así eres, celestialmente perfecta.

Sé que no es un adiós, pero mañana perderé toda ilusión de amarte por el resto de la vida. Pero¿qué estoy diciendo?. ¡Siempre te amaré!. Hoy perdí la ilusión de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. Pero no importa. Sé que él te hará tan feliz como yo lo haría, incluso más. Él luchó por ti, en cambio yo, me quedé sumido en mi cobardía… y te dejé ir.

Hoy me levanté temblando, sin fuerzas siquiera para respirar. Pero tenía que cumplir con lo que te había prometido… Tenía que ir.

_-¿Draco, qué sientes por mi?- _me preguntaste anoche.

Dudé. Tenía la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que sentía, pero no podía hacerme eso. No podía hacerte eso. Hoy serías de otro, y yo solo me conformaría con lo que mis sueños de cada noche me otorgaran.

**No puede haber,  
¿dónde la encontraría?  
Otra mujer igual que tú.  
No puede haber,  
desgracia semejante.**

_-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione. Sabes que gracias a ti aprendí a a…_- por un momento creí que mis sentimiento me traicionarían, pero me supe contener, a pesar de que tenía la oportunidad de confesártelo todo. –_A aceptar a los que eran diferentes a mí, me enseñaste a que puedo confiar en los demás, a que no soy de hierro, a que puedo llorar…-_

Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, algo que jamás en la historia de mi familia se vio. Lloro. Lloro porque duele, porque lastima, porque aniquila. Lloro porque sé que hoy te perderé para siempre.

Llegué puntual a donde me citaste. Sabía que no te encontraría… Pero que te vería después. No quería verte, no en ese lugar, no en ese momento.

El lugar estaba llenísimo, no cabía un ente más. Y yo, yo al final. Oculto entre las radiantes personas que comentaban lo acontecido. Todos reían y bromeaban, todos vestidos alegremente… Y ¿yo? Ahí estaba yo. Solo. Solo y vestido completamente de negro. Sé que te encantaba cuando me vestía de negro, muchas veces me lo dijiste. Y esta ocasión lo ameritaba, quizás si me vieras te arrepentirías de… Imposible, sé que no le harías eso. Sé que Ron te hará feliz… Y no lo culpo de amarte. Cualquiera que llegara a conocerte plenamente se enamoraría de ti, tal como lo hizo él… Tal como lo hice yo. Tal como lo siento yo ahora.

Y pensar que tuve la oportunidad de tenerte para siempre a mi lado; pero una vez más la cobardía pudo más que mis sentimientos.

_-Draco, tengo algo urgente que decirte- _asentí con mi dorada cabellera, como solías decirle.

_-Hace un tiempo… yo… Bueno, no sé cómo empezar.- _me dijiste nerviosa_. – Pero seré breve…- _

Temí lo peor. Miles de pensamientos inundaron mi mente, haciendo que mi vista se nublara y mi piel se tornara más blanquecina que nunca.

_-Yo… te amo.-_

No supe que decir. Mi corazón quería decirte que te adoraba más que nada en el mundo, que lo eras todo para mí, que sin ti mis días no tenían sentido, que sin sentir el calor de tus abrazos mi corazón se congelaba, quería decirte que te amaba. Pero mi mente me recordó quien era yo: un Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Y mi cobardía me traicionó…

_-Lo siento, Hermione. Yo no te amo.- _te mentí y saliste corriendo, mientras llorabas, lejos de mi. Y yo, me quedé pasmado, mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían. Al cabo de unos segundos, era un mar de lágrimas.

**Otra mujer igual que tú.  
Con iguales emociones, con las expresiones  
que en otra sonrisa no vería yo.  
Con esa mirada atenta a mi indiferencia,  
cuando me salía de la situación.  
Con la misma fantasía, la capacidad  
de aguantar el ritmo despiadado  
de mi mal humor.**

Todo el mundo se calló de repente. Miré hacia el umbral de la puerta, y te vi. Estabas más hermosa que nunca. Una luz especial sobresalía de tu rostro, pero aún así, como te conozco tanto, tenías la mirada triste. No comprendí por qué, a lo mejor creí conocerte, a lo mejor no era tristeza, a lo mejor era felicidad.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía maravillosa, mientras al compás de las notas avanzabas del brazo de Harry. Todos te miraban enternecidos, y yo… yo te contemplaba enamorado. Esa noche tu belleza no tenía límites.

A medida que avanzabas, mi corazón comenzaba a dejar de latir, mi garganta era asediada por un molestoso nudo… Y nuevamente, mis ojos se nublaban.

Ni siquiera una mirada me dirigiste, pero fue mejor así. Si me hubiese topado con la dulzura de tus ojos, no habría podido responder… Cada vez que te miraba me transformaba: mi cuerpo no respondía, mi alma se agitaba, mi mente se desquiciaba…

**Otra no puede haber, si no existe me la inventaré.**

**Parece claro que aún estoy enamorado de ti.**

**Es la cosa más evidente.**

**Y me faltan cada noche todas tus manías,**

**aunque mas enormes eran si las mías.**

Todos callaron. Y yo, yo ya ni siquiera quería seguir respirando. Y tú, tú… ahí estabas, junto a Ron, quien admiraba cada centímetro de tu hermosura.

Ayer, ayer me dijiste que no estabas segura.

-_Draco, no sé… ¿Y si me equivoco?- _me preguntaste.

Pude haberte mentido en el instante; haberte dicho que sí, que desistieras. Pero no, sé que él es un buen hombre, sé que siempre te ha amado, sé que luchó por tu amor, sé que te hará feliz.

_-He escuchado que dicen "el que no se arriesga, no cruza el río". Él te ama, daría todo por ti.- _te dije_. –Pero¿lo amas tú?-_

No me respondiste, y no quise presionarte. Más que nada, no quería escucharte decir sí.

Miraste tu reloj, aquel reloj que te regalé para tu primer cumpleaños que celebramos juntos. Y que desde ese día no te lo habías quitado.

-_Se me hace tarde, y tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que arreglar.- _me dijiste, besándome la frente y marchándote.

**Y me faltan mis miradas porque sé que están allí,   
donde yo las puse apasionadas, justo sobre ti.  
Parece claro que otra no puede haber,  
si no existe me la inventaré.   
Parece claro que aún estoy envenenado de ti.  
Es la cosa más preocupante,  
evidentemente preocupante.**

**No, otra mujer...  
no creo**

Nunca pudiste mentirme¿no?. Preferías evadir la realidad, dándome de todos modos las respuestas.

-_Ronald Weasley¿aceptas como esposa a Hermione Granger, para serle fiel para bien y para mal, en la prosperidad y en la pobreza, en salud y en enfermedad, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?- _preguntó el sacerdote.

-_Sí, acepto.-_ respondió Ron, más resplandeciente que nunca.

Pensé en irme de aquel lugar, no quería verte jurar ante Dios amar para toda la vida a otro. No podría aguantarlo, me tenía que marchar… Sin embargo, mis piernas no reaccionaban.

-_Hermione Granger¿aceptas como esposo a Ronald Weasley, para serle fiel para bien y para mal, en la prosperidad y en la pobreza, en salud y en enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?- _preguntó otra vez el sacerdote.

No respondías. Un silencioso murmullo comenzó a sentirse por toda la iglesia.

_-Repito, Hermione Granger¿aceptas como esposo a Ronald Weasley, para serle fiel para bien y para mal, en la prosperidad y en la pobreza, en salud y en enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-_

Seguiste sin responder. Todo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba, te volteaste. Comenzaste a mirar a todos los presentes, como si buscaras a alguien. Sí, me estabas buscando a mí. Lo sé… Siempre lo supe, pero sé que no te habría hecho feliz. Lo siento, Hermione. No podía hacerte esto, no podía arriesgarte a un futuro infeliz, lleno de fantasmas del pasado. No podía exigirte estar por siempre a mi lado, siendo que junto a mí te esperaban desgracias. Mi alma lo siente, Hermione. Lo siente por no haber tenido la valentía para enfrentarme al mundo de tu mano. Mi corazón lo siente, Hermione. Pero debo dejar que seas feliz, porque a mi lado no encontrarás la felicidad. Yo, Draco Malfoy, lo siento… Siento tener que huir de un futuro incierto, por cobarde.

Ron te remeció, y lo esquivaste con un tirón. Seguiste buscando, pero sin encontrar lo que buscabas… Yo ya me había ido.


End file.
